the rose of death
by bloodrayne1200
Summary: this is a story of ruby trayed,left for dead.what will happen?


the rose of death

this day had started just like any rose had woken up the shining sun and a cloudless rest of team rwby were still asleep,half hidden under their blankets or sprawled across their down from her rope suspended bed,buby headed for the bathroom grabbing some clothes on her the door behind her and flipping the light on ruby stood in front of the mirrior for a minute looking at alabaster skin that was flawless,unmarred by scars or shiny silver eyes,full of compassion and hair that framed her face perfectly,ending in blood red a couple of minutes she turned around and turned the water in the shower she waithed for the water to heat up,she took her beowolf themed pajamas folding them and sticking them in the bathroom jumped in the shower,letting the hot water run over her body for a few minutes before she grabbed the soap and began washing minutes later,clean and ready for a new day in beacon acadamy,she jumped out of the shower and dried a couple of steps to where shed laid out her clothes,she started pair of red underwear and bra,followed by her mid thigh length black stockings with red followed that with her black and red knee legth combat skirt,fiddling with it for a minute before she was happy with the way it ran her solid black leather belt through the loops on the skirt,cinching it down till it was comfortable and buckling it in her black shirt she pulled it over her head and put her arms through the short smoothed the wrinkles out caressing the rose and thorn pattern on her left happy with the way she looked,ruby left the bathroom and walked quietly over to one of the closets in the room..none of her teammates had stirred didnt blame any of was only six in the morning after over,she grabbed her black and red combat boots from the them on she buckled the seven buckles on each with her boots she reached back into the closet and grabbed fer solid red cape with a it around her shoulders she fastened the clasps together around her neck throwing the hoodie up over her dressed in her outfit she reached back into the closet one last time and grabbed her sweatheart.a red and silver into the center of the room,ruby hit a small swtch on the handle and felt a rush of joy as the tool unfolded into a seven foot long scythe/sniper it lovingly she retracted it back into its compacted form and clipped it onto her belt underneath her she half skipped half walked to the door and never saw the eyes of two of her teammates following her,staring daggers into her back.

 **one hour later**

ruby was sitting in the cafeteria,eating some cookies and milk when someone threw thier arms around her from behind and squeezed her

"guess sweet little sibling" a sing song voice said in her ear.

ruby squirmed from the pressure"let me go yang.i cant breathe",ruby her sister yang let go and walked around the table to sit in front of schnee followed her,sitting next to yang.a secong later blake belladonna sat next to that her wole team was settled into converation for a few minutes,talking about classes anf the class trip they weresuppose to be taking today.

"i heard that we are gonna go the the emarld forest and hunt down some grimm that have been causing some problems as of late" weiss said.

"i know i cant wait till we go!"ruby gushed all excited."i been wanting to do something than spar with crescent rose."

blake gave a small chuckle."your always wanting to do someting with crescent cant believe that you built that weapon aint many smithies that can build something so complicated,even though they been doing it for years."

ruby beamed at the praise."it took me a long time to build my was alot of trial and error ar first trying to get the gears to work so proud of her!"

noone noticed the looks of anger and disgust that passed over the faces of blake and weiss for a split their usual masks were talked about other things for a while before team jnpr showed up and they all headed for class.

it was a slow day as the classes drug came and went and finally they were in professer goodwitches professor was busy finalizing some details of the class trip before they she called for the classes attention.

"okay class."she said."today we are goning to the emerald forest to clear out as many beowolves as be asignind teams so that you can get inter team experience.i and a couple of other teachers will be grading you on your abilitiy to work as a team and how you perform without further ado,let us head to the bullhead terminal."

the clas filed out of the room and headed for the a very large school,beacon boasted is own terminal,only a few minutes walk from the main the flight to the forest everyone split into there own teams,getting goodwitches approval on the found herself with a sword wielding guy with long green hair in a ponytail,a blue eyed girled with daggers and and a redheaded girl with two they landed on the outskirts,goodwitch gave some final instructons and sent them watched as her sister yang and her team headed off,before turning around and setting off never noticed the teams of blake and weiss following on either side,staying a decent deistance away as to not get before they entered the forest,the people with ruby glanced at weiss and blake nodding in some silent agreement.

for almost an hour ruby and her team walked between the trees,not finding any beowolves or even a grimm came to a clearing and ruby decided to call for a break for a few team found a couple of places to sit around the hadnt been there a few minutes when a rustling came from the jumped up with weapons ready,ruby unfolding her crescent waited in anticipation,tense and ready for a beowolves stepped out of the small ones,not much taller than thr hunters growled before springing into dashed forward,her speed increased by a shot from her on one of the beowolves she spun her weapon around,slicing at her glanced off the beowolves armor,not even leaving a quickly before the grimm could attack she buried the scythe in the ground and opened fire with her sniper augmented bullets tore into the grimm,causing it to stagger her chance to pulled her scythe back in and activated her vamished in a cloud if red rose petals,appearing right next to the one smooth motion born form years of practice in the field and with her weapon,she decapitated the felll to the ground,disappearing in a cloud of black the sweat from her forehead,she turned to see that the rest of her team had already dispatched the rest of the grimm,ruby was pleasantly surprised to see weiss's and blake's were all standing together,watching her.

ruby started walking to them."blake weiss!so glad to see you!have yall had an-".

ruby was cut off when blake charged her gamboul shroud raised caught of guard,ruby barely blocked the strike,the force sending her back several feet to her up she barely dodged a blow from another attacker jumping to her she was attacked by four of them at the same ,confused and wondering what was going on,she blocked them all in a flurry of warning they all jumped confused,ruby looked around to see weiss activating a of ice flew towards her semblance ruby was barely able to dodge them,appearing in the miidle of the clearing as she spun around,staring at her teammates and classmates.

"what are yall doing?why are you attacking me?"she screamed,shock and confusion evident on her face."

weiss was the one to reply as she stalked forward Myrtenaster held at the ready,"why"she sneared."because you shouldnt be here ruby too top of it all you got into beacon just by beating up some thugs at a dust after all of us worked and trained so hard for you just get poofed dont belong is no place for your in our way of being hunters/huntresses.i wont let some snot nosed kid get the best of me!"weiss screamed the last part as she charged at dodged out of the fight was over felt a stinging pain rip through her down through her tears she saw one of her makeshift teammembers daggers in her stumbled from the was all it heard someone coming fom behind .turning on her good leg,ruby barely blocked a strike from blake.a second later she felt something rip through her chest from behind.a rapier pushed through her clothes and ruby recognized it as weiss's ,she couldnt block blake as she struck again,shoving gamboul shroud through rubys rose fell from her hands as blood appeared on her a fit of coughing ruby sprayed blood all over blake,the red liquid flowing from her peirced two teammates pulled the weapons out of ruby,blood spraying from the girl collapsed to the ground,coughing up more blood,tears streaming from her eyes.

"why...why..."she wheezed.

ruby watched as her friends and classmates stared at her in anger jealousy and disgust before they turned and walked away,weiss and blake at the rear of the small weakly raised her arm towards them.

"wa...it...dont...go..."she said through the blood in her anyone heard her they gave no sign of looked back as they dissapeared into the forest,leaving behind a bloody broken girl in the clearing.

ruby stared after them watching as they disappeared,her arm dropping to the lay there unable to move from blood stared at the sky as she coughed up another lung full of blood.

" _did they do it."she thought."deep down she knew why but she didnt want to acept it."i didnt do nothing"._

her sight going dark from the loss of blood she barely saw a dark shadow walk out of the forest towards squinted trying to see to no figure knealt next to of despair and sorrow,ruby lifted her right arm to the figure

"i... ...nna ...die..."

then the darkness claimed her arm falling to the ground.

the figure looked at the bloody mess in frony of her for a second before carefully lifting the young girl in her around,the figure disappeared in a trail of black smoke.


End file.
